Hai's Dynasty
by LilliahIah
Summary: Actually summary is the first chapter along with character sheets and disclaimer. Rated M for violence and language. Main characters are the 4 Original characters: Liu Hai, Ling Benz, Shia Alure, and Cloh; but Liu Bei, Sun Quan, Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xing, Guan Yu, Guan Sou, Da Qiao, Sun Ce, Ling Tong, Lian Shi, and Gan Ning are all included and important.
1. Character Sheet and Summary

_"You're fighting for us even though your home is against us?"...  
"My home is where I grew up, where I learned to trust people. Not just where I was born..."_

Liu Hai has never known her parents, or any of her family for that matter. She stayed in an orphanage until she was 10 before finally leaving, learning how to fight for the Wu dynasty, under Sun Quan's rule. The only thing she doesn't realize: Liu Bie, the newest young ruler of Shu in the Han empire, is her father. She soon discovers this after joining a defensive battle to help Wu keep Shu at bay. Now she needs to make a choice: leave Wu and help her blood kin, or stay with Wu with her soul kin. After making her decision of staying with Wu, her father grows fearful and angry at her.

Liu Hai grows stronger with Wu until a final battle against Shu to see the ruling dynasty. But not everything is this Empire is as black and white as that...

Character Sheet:

Liu Hai: 16-24; 4'5"-5'8"; 85lbs-105lbs; dirty-blonde hair pulled back into a short, spiked out ponytail; tanned; amber eyes; uses Twin Swords as her main weapon; Kind fame type; usually is wearing: red Warrior Princess Top, red Eminent Gloves, dark red Summer Shorts, and red Dancer Sandals.

Ling Benz: 17-24; 5'0"-5'10"; 100lbs-210lbs; shaggy, short, brown hair; tanned; blue eyes; uses Nunchaku as his main weapon; Brave fame type; usually is wearing: red Wayfarer Jacket, red Wayfarer Gloves, red Wayfarer Trousers, and red Future Boots.

Lu Alure: 19-27; 4'8"-5'9"; 90lbs-110lbs; black hair pulled back into a long ponytail reaching mid-back; light tan; green eyes; uses Rapier as her main weapon; Wise fame type; is usually wearing: red Han Top, red Dowager Gloves, red Summer Shorts, and red Battle Boots.

Shia Cloh: 16-23; 4'3"-5'4"; 70lbs-100lbs; ginger hair pulled back into a regular ponytail reaching the shoulder blades; tanned; blue eyes; uses Chain and Sickle as her main weapon; Orderly Fame Type; usually is wearing: red Maiden Top, red Heavenly Bracers, red Wa Skirt, red Warrior Princess Shoes.

(Disclaimer: I do not own any character that was already in Dynasty Warriors only Hai, Benz, Alure, and Cloh. I do not own any weapons mentioned or outfit names. I do not own any dynasty name or empire name mentioned.)

Warriors of Wu Dynasty

Warriors of Shu Dynasty

Warriors of Wei Dynasty


	2. Introductions and Presentations

Another curved sword slashed towards my neck forcing me to jump back, twisting to the left. Flicking my right sword behind me, I slashed through a soldier before digging the sword into the ground. I flipped up and over it, gripping the hilt, lashing my left sword out to have it pointed at a young man accessing my progress. Useing my feet, I kicked into his chest and pushed him down, keeping the left sword pointed at his throat.

I stared down at the Wei general under the name of Xiahou Dun. "You think you're so special? Just because of who you cousin is?! My family is becoming a lot more popular than yours, and my family will make yours look like such a disgrace! And what's with the damned eye patch?!" He smirked and I dug the blade closer to his neck. "You are never to come into Wu territory again?! Do you understand?!"

Laughter bubbled out of his throat. "Alright child…"

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end before I noticed lower soldiers surround us. My eyes widened before I drew the right sword out of the ground. I bit my lower lip before moving my left sword from the general's throat before pushing up onto the toes pressing into the man's chest and spinning in circles, blades out stretched.

After the final rotation I heard cries from other warriors followed by loud clangs of blades clashing together. I landed my other foot beside the general's head before turning to see Wu warriors breaking through wall of low soldiers. I sheathed my twin swords in their casings on either side of my waist, clipped to the belt wrapped onto of my top.

I leaned down to his face and whispered: "I'll be taking my leave now. They can have you." I smiled before turning and running out of the base, heading towards a patch of woods. I skidded to a halt beside a tree looking behind me to ensure I wasn't followed. I sighed deeply before closing my eyes and resting my head on the tree. "Damn…" I muttered rotating my shoulder.

I turned my head over my shoulder again only to see a boy-about my age-on the other side of the tree. I yelped out before drawing my swords, pointing both towards him. "WHOA! Hey, take it easy…" the boy whined out.

"What do you want with me?!" I demanded. "I'm not going back to that orphanage!"

"No… I don't wanna take you to any orphanage."

"Promise?"

He nodded and I sighed while I sheathed my swords, still slick with blood. I slumped down to the base of the tree pushing my hair out of my face. I probably was too short for a ponytail anyways, but it was easier to fight.

He chuckled a little and I tensed. "You're cute…" he whispered sliding down next to me.

"Excuse me?! I'm CUTE?!" I yelled out at him before feeling my face brighten into a light shade of red. I brushed some stray strands of my dirty-blonde hair behind my ear.

"Yeah…" he smiled and tilted his head, closing his simple, crystalline blue eyes. "I'm Ling Benz. Who are you?"

"Hai…" I muttered.

"That can't be all...What's you're family name?" Benz leaned closer to me.

I backed up before turning my head. "I'd rather not say…"

_My family name might be becoming great, but I didn't want it..._

Benz looked at me and nodded in somewhat of an understanding and confusion. He shrugged before turning his head over his shoulder. "So Hai...Who are you fighting for?"

I looked at Benz and smiled softly, a soft giggle bubbling from my throat. "My home…"

"Where is that?"

"Where I learn who I am…" I smiled and blinked a few times before looking over his shoulder.

"You said 'learn'..." he whispered.

I nodded slightly before adding a shrug. "So what?"

"Meaning that you haven't found what you call 'home' yet? Because you haven't learned who you are?"

I nodded again smiling. "You're the only person to ever understand that…" I whispered.

A soldier ran towards him with a spear in his hand as he yelled out. "BENZ!" I yelped when he flinched as the spear drove into on of his shoulders. Benz crumpled to the ground while I drew out my swords.

Leaping between Benz and the soldier, I held each blade in both hands on either side of me before pulling them up. The soldier stumbled back before I jabbed out with the left blade following with an inward swing with the right. The poor man didn't blink as his body fell in two pieces. I pulled the left sword out of his stomach before sheathing the blades.

"Benz!" I whimpered as I turned around to look behind me. He sat on his knees, his shoulder oozing with blood and the spear laying on the ground. I could hear his gags as he tried to keep the wound from bleeding as much. I knelt down beside him, pressing my hand against the wound. "It's no good… My hand's too small...Benz," I felt tears welling in my eyes. "Let me get you back to Wu…"

"How did you-"

"You're Ling Tong's son right?"

He nodded before I grabbed his uninjured arm. "Come on! I know a shortcut!" I tried pulling him up and he did rise up and follow behind me. He was slow. Too slow… "Benz keep up!" I cried behind me. He was quite taller than me so surely he should've been faster. "Stretch your legs. We're almost there!"

I felt him pull me back towards him and I yelped out in shock as I finally noticed the huge wall of Wei soldiers. I heard Benz panting behind me. "Hai...We aren't gonna make it this way…" he whispered against my neck.

Of course...that's what I chose not to believe from him. I drew out my swords, rotating them in my hands. "We'll see about that…"

I raced out, hearing Benz cry out behind me. I leapt up, launching myself through the air, slashing my swords in 'X' formations as I passed over the soldiers. Most of them started screaming out in fear, others in a battle cry, and others as they felt their life leave their body. For some reason, I smiled. I landed, rolling my feet-toe/heel-before rising back on my toes to spin with my blades outstretched. I cried out when I planted my motion foot and rotated the swords in my hands again, swinging out as I did.

By this time, my 'element of surprise' was far from gone and most of the remaining soldiers were surrounding me if not running away. "Hey boys," I smirked. "Wanna have a little dance?"

I lunged out again, out reaching my swords, impaling two of the soldiers before swinging out and around me, using their bodies to push the other soldiers back against the ground, rendering some unconscious, most sent away from me, and others dead as their skulls cracked on impact. I finished the body-beat down by slinging both bodies onto the ground and looking at the remaining few surrounding me.

Holding out my swords, I shrugged. "Do you boys really want to end up the same way?" The survivors ran before I had sheathed my swords. Smirking, I turned to see Benz looking at me. "What?"

"How did you do that?"

"I'm quick, agile, and small…"

"Wow… Hai… That was awesome!" Benz broke out into a full smile. Even his body looked happy, including his injured shoulder. "Please… Come with me and my dad back to the main palace."

I stood in shock looking at Benz. I shook my head. "No…. If I have to go back to that dumb orphanage…"

"I won't let them take you back! You can fight with Wu!" Benz smiled before continuing, "Fight with me…"

I blushed again before shaking my head. "No… I fight for my home, but not officially. At least not yet…" Benz flinched, gripping his shoulder. "Benz come on...Let's get you back…"

Benz and I walked back to the gates of the main camp before I stopped. He turned and looked at me. "Come on…" He whispered.

I shook my head. "Benz...I can't...No one can know that I'm still alive. Please Benz… Don't tell anyone about me." I looked up at him with pleading eyes until he nodded. "I bet we'll meet again. I have people that tell me if Wu is involved in a battle, and I always come to help as soon as I can." I smiled and grabbed my swords. "I do some other work too...For the money you know?"

"Yeah… Don't worry. But promise me you'll teach me to fight like you!"

"Meet me in Hefei just on the border of Wu sometime. That's where I train." I smiled before turning and running around the corner of the fence surrounding the camp.

I ran to the back entrance just in time to see Benz limp in. "BENZ!" cried out a man's voice that cracked into many registers. The general Ling Tong raced forward and caught Benz before he hit the ground.

"Father...I-" Benz stopped short of saying something before looking back and seeing me in the gate way. "I was impaled...but...before I passed out...I saw a girl. She helped me get back here." Ling Tong looked shocked before he nodded.

"What was her name, Benz?"

"I don't know…"

"What did you call her?"

"Angel...Wu's Angel…" Benz smiled before he passed out in Tong's arms.

I gasped before I saw a medic rush over to help him. I looked through the camp and rushed off before anyone saw me.

_Don't worry Benz… I'll keep fighting. I'll fight with you!_


End file.
